


Reflections

by starry_kitsune



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: They're in Twilight's Hyrule when Twi disappears from the group at sunset. Wild is worried, but Legend, needing to clear his head, sets off to bring him back. He wasn't expecting Twi to open up to him about this Princess of Twilight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> First submission to AO3 so yay!

Blankets scattered the floor of Twilight’s home in Ordon. It was a little snug but the group didn’t mind They were more excited to get a good night’s sleep in the safety of a house.  
The door to the outside was open, and the chatter from inside flouted out. Time stood on the landing; memories of his treehouse in Kokiri Forest flooding back. It was odd how this place felt so familiar.  
Time was pulled from his thoughts when Wild stepped onto the landing. “Have you seen Twi?” Wild asked. His gaze moved out over the railing to the clearing below. “We’re staying in his home, but he’s not even here.”  
Time heard footsteps approach from behind and glanced back. Legend was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He could tell something was on Legend’s mind. Time looked back out over the woods. “He said he was going to the spring to fill our water pouches, but he left a while ago.”  
“I’ll go get him,” Wild started, but was interrupted by Legend moving past him and climbing down the ladder. “Where are you going?”  
Legend reached the bottom and looked up at the two on the landing. “I’ll get him. I want to go on a walk anyways. I’ll grab him on the way back.” He turned and made his way towards the path Twilight had shown them earlier that led to the Spring of Ordona.  
Wild moved to follow, but Time held his hand up to stop him. “Let him go,” Time said, “It’s not like he’s lost. We don’t need a whole search party to find a missing hero in his own Hyrule.”  
*  
Legend walked down the path towards the spring. He hummed a tune that he once played on an ocarina. A tune he wished he didn’t know, but she sang it so much, he didn’t want to forget it. He allowed himself to drift off in thought. The sandy beaches, the small towns, and of course her. He never wanted to forget her. His memory was the only thing that kept her alive.  
The sound of running water pulled Legend from his thoughts. He stopped walking and looked up towards the sound. He had reached the spring. He walked closer and looked into the area. He spotted Twilight sitting on the ground with his feet in the water. His boots, tunic, and pelt were cast aside to keep dry. The filled water pouches sat nearby as well.  
Legend walked through the gates and stopped a few feet away from Twi. “The old man said you were fetching water, but it looks like you’re moping to me.”  
Twilight was quiet for a moment before he shrugged. “I’m not moping, just thinking.” He turned his head and looked at Legend. A small smile cracked his face at the sight of the pink hair. “What are you doing here?”  
Legend walked over and plopped onto the ground beside Twi. He removed his boots and set them aside. “I needed a walk.” He turned and placed his feet in the water. He tensed up as chills rose from his feet all the way up his spine. A few curses escaped his lips.  
He got a chuckle out of Twi. “The water isn’t that cold, is it?”  
Legend glared at Twilight. “Okay. You’re not as mopey as I thought.” He leaned back onto his palms and gazed into the water of the spring. The waterfalls had a relaxing sound.  
Silence stretched out around them. The air was cooling down and it sent shivers down Legend’s spine. He didn’t know how Twi was able to handle the cold.  
“So why are you really here?” Twi’s gazed moved to look at the spring itself. “I know you usually go on walks, but you never voluntarily sit with someone when you have your ‘alone time’.”  
“Wild was worried about you, and like I said, I needed fresh air and some time to think.” He shifted and popped his back. “So, to kill two cuccos with one stone I came to find you.”  
“Not because you were worried too?” Twi looked over to Legend.  
A snort escaped the shorter. “No. This is your home. You know it better than anyone. There’s no way you’d get lost.”  
Twilight nodded and returned his gaze to the spring. “Okay, I’ll accept that.”  
The silence came back again. It was uncomfortable. Legend was use to himself being so quiet, but not Twilight. He wasn’t as energetic as Wild or Wind, but he was never one to see depressed.  
“What’s eating you?” Legend asked. He felt kind of stupid. He never opens up to anyone, so why would anyone open up to him?  
“Hey Legend, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it’s the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world.”  
Legend looked over and Twi was looking at him. Regrets of spirits. Legend had plenty of his own regrets he didn’t mean anymore.  
“Only the true ruler of the Twilight is the only one who can destroy the Mirror.” Twi’s gaze moved back to the spring. “Sometimes at sunset I look into mirrors or reflective surfaces, hoping to see her again.”  
Legend noted the reflection of the clouds and rocks in the spring. Then it clicked. “This princess you mentioned before. She’s real, isn’t she?”  
“Yeah.” Twi leaned back onto his hands. The shadow crystal that hung around his neck glimmered in the orange light that was coating the spring. “I’ll never see her again.”  
Legend felt a ping in his own chest. He knew that sorrow all too well. The memories were flooding in, but he had to hold the gates back. He couldn’t let his walls crumble now. He tried to keep the subject on Twi. “Why not?”  
“The only way to reach her is gone forever.”  
“How do you know it was the only way?”  
“It’s the only way anyone knows of.” Twi let a small smile cross his face. “When the curse placed on her was broken, she was so beautiful.” He laughed a bit. “She still had that same attitude though.”  
“So where is this place she went to?”  
“The Twilight Realm. As the true leader, she was able to shatter the only gate between our worlds with a single tear.” Twilight’s frown returned. “I wonder if she knew she shattered my heart too.”  
Legend clutched at the sand beneath him. “If she loved you back, why did she do that?”  
“She had a duty as the princess. And Ganondorf had used the power of her realm to take over Hyrule.” He paused, reliving the memory and the words she said. “I think she did it to prevent anything like that from happening again.”  
Legend let his gaze fall away. His voice dropping low. “At least you didn’t destroy her world.” He froze up. He hoped that Twi didn’t hear what he just said. How did he let that slip out so easily?  
“What do you mean?”  
Legend grit his teeth. Of course, Twi heard that. He probably had canine like senses, even as a Hylian. “It’s nothing.”  
“Maybe you’ll feel better if you talk about it?”  
Legend shook his head and got up. He pulled his boots back on. His mind was racing now. He knew with the Pegasus Boots he could outrun Twi, but could he outrun Wolfie? He looked up towards the gate and saw Twilight standing in front of him as he blocked the gate.  
“Don’t run away from your problems.”  
Legend didn’t care He tried to make a run for it but was slammed to the ground by Twi’s sheer strength. He got up and tried again, but found himself back on the ground.  
“I wrangle goats twice your size.” A grin spread across his face. “I can do this all day.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Legend groaned. He pushed himself up and dusted his tunic off.  
Twi raised his hands in a shrug. “I guess you would know something about that yourself?”  
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Because I’m right.” Legend let a small smile cross his lips. Was this opening up? He didn’t care too much; it wasn’t happening again.  
“Right.” A laugh escaped Twi. He walked over and began to put himself together. “So, what’s bothering you so much that you needed to come out here?”  
“I told you I needed fresh air.”  
Twilight looked at Legend with an eyebrow raised. The shorter knew he wasn’t buying it. Legend crossed his arms and turned away. “I know what it’s like to love someone you’ll never see again.” His arms moved more into a self-hug. “I wanted to tell her the truth about the world, but I didn’t get the chance.”  
“Did she go to another world?”  
Legend curled in on himself more. “You could say that.”  
He heard Twi approaching, but wasn’t expecting the hug he was pulled into. Part of him wanted to jerk away, but he let himself be vulnerable. He didn’t realize until then that maybe that was what he needed.  
The hug only lasted a minute, but Legend felt it was almost not long enough. He turned to look at Twi. He was smiling back at him.  
“If you need to talk, just let me know. I’ll listen, or…” he paused as he put the pelt on. “If you don’t want to feel like talking to another person, Wolfie would be happy to listen too.”  
Legend’s scowl returned at he turned away. “Thanks.”  
Twilight nodded and leaned down. He pieced up the pouches of water and handed some off to Legend. “Now we better get back, it’s getting late.”  
Legend scoffed. “You sound like the old man.” He tried to hide the laugh that was bubbling up.  
“Oh, really now?” Twi let a laugh escape and lightly punched Legend in the shoulder.  
“Yeah, so maybe you should spend more time with us kids and you might actually be cool.” Legend actually laughed at that, and Twi joined in.  
“But in all honesty.” They started to walk back towards Twilight’s home. “Don’t tell a soul about what happened in that spring.”  
“I won’t.” Twilight held his hand out and stopped walking. “Silence?”  
Legend stopped and grasped Twi’s hand. “Silence. That’s the way of the hero.”  
They nodded to each other and continued down the path.  
Wild spotted them the moment they entered the clearing and waved at them. Twi waved back and almost dropped one of the pouches. Legend’s grin didn’t falter when he shook his head at Twi.  
“See, they’re fine.” Time glanced over at Wild.  
He looked back at the senior member. “How did you know? Is that why you wouldn’t let me go?”  
Time smiled and patted Wild’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now help them get the water up here.” He stepped inside, leaving Wild to ponder about what he said.  
“Hey Wild, give us a hand?” Twilight called from the bottom of the ladder.


End file.
